


Ridiculous Sweaters & Reminders

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Day 5: Ugly Sweater Party





	Ridiculous Sweaters & Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 5 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that is running from December 1 through New Years Eve.

The Wyrm was packed, Serpents young and old were crammed into the dimly lit space as Christmas music hummed above the noise of the crowd. Gone were the normal dark hues of leather jackets and worn flannel, instead replaced by the bright colors of some of the ugliest Christmas sweaters you had ever seen. You had been surprised when FP had pitched the idea of an Ugly Sweater Party to you and Toni, but then again, he had been the one to let Sweet Pea and Fangs decorate the bar however they wanted so maybe he was really embracing the holidays this year. The other influence for the party had come in the way of a perky blonde that was dating his only son with an assist from a hot tempered red head that was dating your fellow bar tender; needless to say, the party would have happened with or without his blessing, so he had taken the suggestion by the horns and run with it.

Tossing a tray of empties into the trash, you leaned against the back bar and watched Toni pour out a round of shots. “Remind me to wring Cheryl and Betty’s necks next time I see them.”

Shaking her head, Toni pushed a few more singles into the already full tip jar. “At least the tips will be good.” With all the patrons seemingly content for the moment Toni joined you, her bright green sweater a start contract to her pink tinged terraces.

You’d been skeptical of the turnout, not thinking the majority of the gang would take kindly to having to dress so absurdly but based on the turn out you had been proven wrong. Even Sweet Pea and Fangs had dressed up for the occasion, Sweet Pea’s sweater an ugly as sin thing the two of you had found at the thrift store while Fangs had opted for the more comical 90’s sweater vest that you were pretty sure had been on a SNL Christmas special. Toni’s sweater had a Christmas tree and ornaments sewed on it so they rose above the hideous green fabric while you had found one with a jewel encrusted version of the leg lamp from A Christmas Story stitched on it.

“Not going to lie, I’m surprised so many people went along with the ugly sweater dress code.”

Taking a swig of her own beer, Toni chuckled in return. “If they wanted to get into the Wyrm tonight they were going to have to follow the requirements.” Carmel colored eyes scanned the bar scene in front of her, it really was quite the spectacle. The decorations the two of you had hung early in the month still stood strong, though a few of the regulars had added their own little bar room touches along the way. “Besides, it’s Christmas. Even the hardest serpent deserves to be a little festive.”

A loud round of cheers erupted from the opposite end of the bar, the group of older serpents clinking bottle necks and whiskey glasses as they watched something on the TV. Giving Toni a lopsided grin you grabbed a few bottles from the cooler and your serving tray, “a little festive or a little drunk. All the same in December.” Skirting around the other side of the bar, you headed out to make the rounds of replacing bottles and picking up empties.

An easy laugh given to a group of young guys on the couches as you passed out a few beers to them, a loud smooch on the cheek for an old timer that complimented your sweater, an eyeroll for FP as he spun you around, a teasing joke for the guys sitting on the stage and all the while Sweet Pea couldn’t take his eyes off you.

Hand clenching the pool cue, he couldn’t stop his pulse from picking up as you laughed at something Jughead had said. That sultry laugh that sent a chill up his spine every time he heard it. Even in that horrible sweater, which he had begged you not to buy, you were able to pull his attention away. It always amazed him how easily you floated around the bar, completely comfortable amongst the hard men and questionable gang life despite not being a member of it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t accustomed to women in the gang, hell Toni was the closest thing he had to a sister, but there had always been an innocence about you and seeing you in amongst tattoos and leather jackets like it was second nature never failed to awe him.

“If you hold on to that any tighter, it’s going to snap.”

Dragging his gaze from you to his sweater vest wearing best friend, Sweet Pea leaned the cue against the pool table. Taking the beer Fangs had offered, Sweet Pea could only shake his head at the attire in front of him. “I can’t believe you are wearing that ridiculous vest.”

Fangs grinned as he looked down at the dancing Santa and overly cheery snowman plastered on the front of it, it was for sure something you would expect to find in the closest of a 90’s soccer mom but it was just too damn funny not to love. “You can’t be judging me when you’re wearing 70’s plaid.”

“Hey, we found it at a thrift store. The price was right, and I needed something to wear so Cheryl would let me in the door.”

Smirking into his bottle, Fangs watched as Sweet Pea’s gaze wandered back to where you were clearing off a table. “You watch her as if she is going to disappear.”

“No I don’t. I’m just making sure everyone keeps their hands to themselves. That sweater might be ugly, but it doesn’t take away from the rest of her.”

“She’s been bartending here enough years to know how to take care of herself.” As if on cue, the boys watched as you delivered a swift kick to a younger Serpent’s shin for trying to cop a feel as you sauntered back to the bar. “See, told you.”

Rising from the edge of the pool table, Sweet Pea handed his still full beer to Fangs.

“Sweet Pea, don’t start anything. It’s a Christmas party.”

Sparing his friend a hard look Sweet Pea focused back towards the young Serpent and then over to where you were chatting with Toni behind the bar. “Who said I was going to start anything.” Without another word, Sweet Pea sauntered away from the table.

Movement in the back-bar mirror had you looking up to meet Sweet Pea’s reflection, a flicker of something unrecognizable dancing across his features in the dim lighting. Marking down the last round Jughead had purchased on his tab you pivoted to rest your arms on the bar in front of your boyfriend. “What’s happening hot stuff?”

“Not that sweater, that’s for sure.”

“What, you don’t find my sweater sexy?”

“The creepy leg lamp from A Christmas Story is jewel encrusted across your chest…”

Spinning behind the bar to show off your look, you turned back to him with a grin on your face. “Merle over there thinks it’s quite the accent sweater. He thinks I should wear it more often.” You couldn’t help but giggle as Sweet Pea features darkened a fraction as he pivoted on his stool to look over at the older man.

Merle was somewhere in his seventies and a hopeless, but harmless, flirt. A regular bar fly, he lived off social security and the remnants of banked earnings from a past life while spending more time telling stories of the old days than he did drinking the beer the guys bought him. You and the rest of the female bar staff kept him entertained by teasing and flirting with him and in return he tipped well and made sure everyone on the closing shift got to their cars safe.

“Merle isn’t my problem babe. Handsy Serpents are.”

Though unwarranted, you were touched by his concern. Rubbing your thumb across the back of his hand, you gave him a reassuring smile. “You know I can take care of myself.”

Sweet Pea’s dark eyes caressed your features before settling on your lips, a wry grin resting on his own before he captured you in a heated kiss across the bar top. A possessiveness lingered in the air at the two of you parted, both hearts racing as you tried to catch your breath.

Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you looked up at Sweet Pea through long lashes. “What was that for?”

Chancing a glance in the back mirror in time to see the disgusted look on the young Serpent’s face and a grinning Fangs, Sweet People brushed a tattooed thump across your lips “Maybe I do find that sweater sexy after all.”


End file.
